The present invention is directed to a mounting system for a delicate shock mounted device. The invention has particular utility for mounting a computer data storage system, and more particularly for mounting a disk drive mechanism in a computer circuit board card cage and will be described in connection with such utility although other utility is contemplated.
The installation of a disk drive mechanism in place of standard memory boards in a computer circuit board card cage provides a convenient and cost effective method of upgrading the storage capacity of a computer. However, a disk drive mechanism has certain relatively stringent shock mounting requirements not found in the case of card cage mounted circuit boards. Shock mounting permits a disk drive mechanism to be isolated during operation from external vibrations and shocks which are apt to be present in any building housing a computer. These shock mountings are, of necessity, relatively fragile in order to perform adequate shock isolation, and typically must be immobilized during shipment of the disk drive mechanism. Also, the shock mounting should permit removal or at least partial removal of the disk drive mechanism for maintenance and repair purposes.